L'amour, un sentiment réel?
by princessenell
Summary: Dans la série: sept mots une semaine. En compagnie de Severus Snape.


Dans la série: sept mots une semaine

**L'amour, un sentiment réel ?**

Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pris que des mots qui, malgré l'insistance que j'ai mis à vous faire comprendre qu'ils vous concernent tout autant que vous êtes, laissent certains sceptiques face à mes parchemins. Voilà pourquoi je fais aujourd'hui une sorte de break qui, j'en suis certain, enlèvera tout doute à quiconque aurait pu ne pas croire à mes précédents écrits.

Ainsi, je vous présente dès à présent le quatrième mot : l'Amour. Je tiens à préciser que ces parchemins sont pour moi les plus difficiles à écrire comparés à ceux déjà rédigés ou à ceux que j'aurai à faire.

Avec les trois précédents mots déjà à votre disposition, vous devez vous demander comment un homme comme moi ait pu savoir un jour ce qu'était l'amour. Je ne parle pas bien entendu de cet amour éphémère que tout le monde rencontre dans sa vie, je parle de cet amour unique que l'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. C'est un peu comme si vous pensiez trouver votre âme-sœur. Je dis bien « penser » pour mon cas car normalement des âmes-sœurs s'aiment mutuellement, mais malheureusement, en ce qui me concerne, l'amour était à sens unique.

En effet, j'aimais et aime encore une femme à en mourir. Je suis sûr qu'à ce moment-là dans votre tête se forme cette phrase : « Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas si facile que ça à comprendre ». Cela me rassure au moins car je sais désormais que ce quatrième aura plus de succès que les autres. Il est vrai que beaucoup de personnes s'essayent à expliquer ce thème.

Cependant, je préfère vous avertir de suite que je ne suis pas du genre à m'extasier sur les bienfaits de l'amour. Non, mon rôle ici est de vous faire passer le message que l'amour est aussi une dure réalité et pas seulement une sorte de rêve comme le font croire des tas de romanciers. Je ne suis pas écrivain mais je peux prétendre savoir différencier autant la partie bonheur que la partie malheur qui forment ce sentiment.

Je finis donc cette introduction en insistant bien sur la partie que je vais le plus argumenter : le côté pas toujours gai de l'amour. Je vais comme vous vous en doutez vous faire part de mes souvenirs pour essayer de vous éclairer sur mes sentiments. Car contrairement à ceux que j'ai connu dans mon époque qui pensent que je n'ai pas de cœur ; vous qui lisez ces lignes seraient peut-être les premiers à découvrir ce que jamais personne n'a su.

C'est pour cela que je vous demande de lire mon écrit avec le plus grand respect.

J'espère m'être fait entendre et voici donc quelques souvenirs qui comprennent pour la plupart la même personne : Lily Evans.

J'ajoute pour précision que mes souvenirs ne seront pas toujours des plus beaux à voir mais il y aura dans le tas quelques passages qui vous montreront le côté « bonheur » de l'amour.

A présent, je vous laisse lire.

Un petit garçon dans son lit tenait dans ses mains un cadre où trônait une famille, une belle famille. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne car sur la photo, on voyait la famille Evans dont tous les membres arboraient tous un magnifique sourire.

Si on regarde attentivement le visage du garçon, on remarque que son regard est fixé sur la petite fille au premier rang de la photo. Cette petite fille, dès que notre jeune Severus l'a vu, il est tout de suite tombé sous le charme, cette Lily était sa princesse et il ferait tout pour la conquérir et la protéger.

Un coup à sa porte se sortit de sa rêverie, c'était l'heure de manger. Il rangea très rapidement le cadre sous son oreiller et alla aussi vite fait prendre son repas, après tout, il n'allait pas rater le seul repas de la journée auquel il avait le droit.

Quand il s'assit à a place, il regarda d'abord sa mère puis son père et se dit que qi l'on prenait une photo de sa famille, elle serait le contraire exact de la famille Evans.

Il dévora le peu d'aliments qu'il y avait dans son assiette et retourna dans sa chambre tandis que ses parents recommençaient à crier. Il se coucha et s'endormit avec le cadre serré près de son cœur. Peut-être était-ce une façon de rêver d'un monde meilleur.

Encore une fois, il venait de se faire ridiculiser par les maraudeurs, et comme toujours Lily l'avait défendu.

Quelle ironie pensa-t-il, je me suis juré de la protéger et c'est elle qui me permet d'échapper aux blagues de Saint Potter. Je n'ai le droit qu'à un rapide sourire à chaque fois qu'elle me « sauve ». Je ne luis ai jamais dit merci de mon côté.

A chaque fois que je l'approche, un des maraudeurs vient pour m'empêcher de lui parler. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui parler. Elle non plus ne m'a jamais approché mais je la comprends.

J'ai enfin réussi à parler avec elle. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle commençait à tomber sous le charme de Potter. A chaque fois qu'on se voit maintenant, elle me parle de ses problèmes, de ses sentiments pour les autres…mais jamais pour moi. Elle me considère comme son confident. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je suis fou d'elle, je la perdrai alors et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Elle me parle, elle m'approche, quoi demander de plus. Je me demandais au début s'il elle ne me défendait pas par pitié mais depuis qu'elle vient par elle-même vers moi pour me parler, je sais que c'est faux. Je luis sers juste de journal secret. Lorsqu'elle me parle d'elle, je ne dis rien, j'écoute et je garde tout ce qu'elle me dit en réserve. Car je jour où elle ne voudra plus me parler, où elle se lassera de moi, je pourrai toujours me complaire dans ces journées où elle m'en apprend plus sur elle que je n'aurais jamais espéré.

Ça y est, elle est partie et c'est de ma faute. Une fois de plus, elle m'a défendue, une fois de plus elle m'a sourie et une fois de plus, je ne l'ai pas remercié. Pire que ça, je l'ai insulté. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit et fais ce que j'ai fais. Elle ne méritais tout simplement pas ça…moi non plus.

Cela fait une semaine maintenant mais je remarque sans problèmes la différence quand elle est là et quand elle ne l'est pas. Les Maraudeurs se sont jurés de la vengé, je dois dire qu'ils le font très bien. Plus personne ne se cache maintenant pour m'insulter. Les professeurs tous fous de Lily s'en prennent désormais à moi en classe alors que d'habitude, ils m'oubliaient tout simplement.

Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre alors qu'avait la simple présence de la belle Lily me remontait le moral et sa beauté me faisait oublier tous mes problèmes personnels.

Ça y est, j'ai la marque sur le bras. Je l'ai fait pour Lily qui entre-temps, s'est marié avec Potter et a un enfant qui a pour parrain Sirius Black. Je dirai que ce serai déjà un gosse gâté pourri si je ne savais pas que le seigneur des ténèbres lui en voulait personnellement.

Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie, une prophétie que je lui ai répété en voulant protéger Lily. Mais encore une fois, je me suis complètement trompé de chemin. Au lieu de la protéger, je l'ai poussé à fuir Voldemort qui la recherche elle et sa famille.

J'ai demandé au Lord de l'épargner Elle, je le croyais au début quand il m'en a fait la promesse. Mais maintenant, quand je vois enfin tout son désir de faire souffrir, je sais qu'il m'a menti sur toute la ligne et qu'il les tuerait tous.

Alors je suis allée prévenir Lily du danger…

C'est trop tard maintenant, elle est morte. Potter ne m'a pas cru. Il aurait du pourtant car personne en peut rien faire quand un Avada s'élance vers vous.

Ce qui me transperce le cœur, c'est que je ne me suis jamais excusé envers Lily, je ne l'ai jamais remerciée et pire que tout, je ne lui ai jamais avoué mon amour.

Si j'avais su que ça finirait ainsi, j'aurai pris le risque de lui dire ces trois mots et de me faire rejeter. Mais au moins, elle le saurait, elle serait morte en sachant que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour elle, dans le seul but de la protéger du monde. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai même pas pu me protéger moi-même du monde extérieur alors comment aurais-je pu l'aider elle aussi.

Je me sens tellement vide et inutile… deux solution s'offrent à moi : mourir comme un lâche ou me racheter pour la mémoire de Lily. Comme ça, de là où elle est, elle sera fière de moi.

J'ai enfin la marque. Albus m'a marqué en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, plus précisément, en tant qu'espion. Mon seul but : ramener le plus d'infos possible à l'Ordre tout en exécutant les ordres de Voldemort ; tout en enseignant aux élèves les potions ; tout en subissant les soupçons de tout le monde ; tout en restant en vie. Pour Lily.

J'ai cru m'étrangler sur place quand je l'ai vu, ou plutôt quand j'ai vu ses yeux. Le petit Harry Potter, le Survivant était devant moi et il me regardait de ses yeux verts, des yeux de sa mère, des yeux de Lily. J'ai détourné le regard à cause d'un gamin de onze ans, j'ai détourné le regard à cause de toute la culpabilité que ces yeux ont fait ressurgir.

Ce Potter Junior me faisait retomber dans mon enfance, dans mes années au collège. Seulement à cause de cela, j'avais décidé de le haïr tout en le protégeant. Je le haïssais d'être vivant, d'avoir survécu alors que sa mère non. Je le haïssais parce qu'il ressemble à son père. Et je le protègerais car il avait les yeux de Lily, ses yeux qui me faisaient me remémorer les conversations qu'on a pu avoir elle et moi.

C'est parti pour sept ans…

Un jeune garçon qui regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un jeune garçon qui se sent seul.

Un jeune garçon qui regarde par la fenêtre du train. Un jeune garçon qui se sent renaître avec un peu d'espoir.

Un jeune garçon qui regarde les autres s'amuser, rire, jouer. Un jeune garçon qui se sent différent.

Un jeune homme qui regarde son amour, sa raison de vivre s'éloigner. Un jeune homme qui se sent vide.

Un jeune homme qui regarde son nouveau Maître. Un jeune homme qui ne se sent pas à sa place.

Un jeune homme qui regarde son second Maître. Un jeune homme qui se sent comme une marionnette.

Un homme qui regarde ce jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Un homme qui sent englouti par son passé.

Pour cet écrit, j'ai décidé de vous mettre tout simplement mes pensées. La façon dont j'ai vécu mes actes. Je ne me suis pas trop investi de peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir et de m'éloigner du sujet. C'est à vous de vous faire un jugement. Moi je vous donne juste les indices qu'il vous manque.

Je dédicace ces parchemins à Lily qui m'a permit malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait de connaître ce sentiment que je décris aujourd'hui. Car je sais maintenant que je préfère avoir vécu l'amour de cette façon, à sens unique, que de ne pas savoir ce que c'est et de rester dans l'ignorance. Prenez donc des risques tant que vous en avez l'occasion car après, il sera trop tard et vous mourrez seul, comme moi.

Faites votre choix en sachant que rien n'est gagné d'avance.

Voici pour finir la définition du mot du jour.

Amour : Sentiment très intense, attachement englobant la tendresse et l'attirance physique chez **deux **personnes.

**Severus Snape, né garçon, sept années d'études Poudlard, maître des potions à Poudlard, directeur de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard, marqué comme mangemort par Lord Voldemort, marqué comme membre de l'Ordre en tant qu'espion par Albus Dumbledore, tué par Nagini.**

**Ne manque à personne et personne ne lui manque.**


End file.
